<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous by evangelineimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181225">Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine'>evangelineimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jealousy, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Stiles are in a secret relationship, but Stiles bubbles over with jealousy at a party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was already loud as you could hear the bass far down the street. Some teenagers were still just arriving at the party, and so were Stiles and Scott as well. The house was stacked with people, dancing, talking, just generally having a good time. They easily found Lydia in the mass, just to ask her how she was holding up since it was after all her party. </p>
<p> «Have you seen Y/n?» Stiles shouted over the music to Lydia, for which she nodded and pointed towards the living room. </p>
<p> Stiles, with Scott in his tail, started making his way towards the living room, having to push past multiple people making out, or just generally dancing with each other. If the task of getting to the living room had been a task for itself, finding someone in this room was definitely worse than that. </p>
<p> «Do you see her?» Stiles stood on his toes to see if he could spot Y/n in the sea of people, but to no luck. </p>
<p> «No, but I can hear her. Near the door out to the garden.» Scott shouted back, giving Stiles an unsure look. Stiles had spotted her, but she already had some company. </p>
<p>A guy Stiles never had seen before stood in front of her, his hand resting on the door behind her, their bodies close as they seemed to be in deep conversation. He saw her giggle at something the guy had said, him smiling back at her cheekily. Stiles wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and tell the guy to keep his hands off his girlfriend, but he couldn’t. Because they weren’t official, no one knew of their relationship, so there was nothing Stiles could say to the guy. </p>
<p> «Dude, you reek of jealousy. What is it?» Scott shouted from beside him, as he as well looked over at Y/n. Scott raised his eyebrows at Stiles, to which Stiles only gave him a puzzled </p>
<p>«what?» </p>
<p> «Seriously, just tell her you like her already!» </p>
<p> «You don’t get it…» Stiles trailed off. </p>
<p> «Don’t get what? That you like her a lot and can’t stop talking about her, or that you’re letting another guy take your place?»Scott looked irritated down at his best friend, now Stiles was one of the most intelligent people he knew, but when it came to getting girls, Stiles wasn’t the one to take the step to ask them out. Scott knew Y/n enough to know she would not ask any guy out either, with her shy persona. </p>
<p> «None of them?» Stiles tried, smiling slightly at his friend. </p>
<p>«Then what is it?» </p>
<p> «I’ve already told her.» Stiles looked back at Y/n, and his eyebrows once again furrowing, his jaw tightening. </p>
<p> «You’ve told her?!» Scott shouted a bit louder than he already was, his eyes open in shock. </p>
<p> «Yeah…» </p>
<p> «Yeah, and?» Scott urged on. </p>
<p>«She’s my girlfriend.» Stiles smiled proudly. </p>
<p> «Then what are you waiting for, dude? Go get your girl away from that freak!» Scott ordered, pushing Stiles through the first layer of dancing teenagers in Y/n direction. </p>
<p> «Y/n!» Stiles had to shout over the music when he arrived by her side, the guy in front of her dropping one of his hands so he was facing Stiles. </p>
<p> «Stiles! You made it!» A huge smile broke out on her face, as she lunged herself at him, engulfing him in a tight hug. </p>
<p> «Thank god you came. This guy is getting a bit too cosy.» She whispered in his air, her lips brushing against his earlobe. </p>
<p> «Lydia was asking for you, babe. So we better get going.» When they slightly pulled apart, Stiles’ arm still around Y/n waist, Stiles shouted loud enough for the guy to hear, who visibly tensed by Stiles’ pet name for Y/n. </p>
<p> «Let’s go. Bye Ryan!» Y/n quickly waved at the guy, Ryan, as she dragged Stiles behind her through the sea of people towards the hallway and up the stairs where everything was a lot quieter. </p>
<p> «Thank you.» She breathed out as soon as they stopped at the end of the corridor. </p>
<p> «You’re welcome,» Stiles said as he pulled her towards him again, planting a kiss to her lips. </p>
<p> «What if someone sees us?» Y/n asked pulling away from the kiss to look into his eyes. </p>
<p> «Don’t think that’s a problem.» Stiles managed to answer as they heard Lydia shout to someone at the bottom of the stair an «I knew it!»</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>